


Kiss the Rod

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry groans, the pain too great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Rod

The soft flesh of Henry’s cock comes apart beneath his hands, sloughing off with every upstroke, every downstroke. It’s rather pretty; red and pinks and the agony on his lovers’ darling face, teeth bared and jaw clenched tight, though he does not give Coward the satisfaction of submission.

“Why so proud, Henry? You’re only human, after all.” His fingernails are caked in blood, his grip a slip-slide of agonising friction. “Scream for me, hm? Give in.”

Limbs twist and lock into place, muscles juddering. Henry groans, the pain too great.

Coward smiles. “There there. That wasn’t too hard, was it?”


End file.
